A Dose Of Reality For Felicity, Prison Style
by LycoX
Summary: Felicity's visit to Oliver in prison brings forth a whole new needed dose of reality by an angry Oliver.


**A Dose**

 **Of Reality**

 **For Felicity,**

 **Prison Style**

 **Disclaimer: Keep in mind I have not seen the full episode but I have at least seen the prison talk chat between Oliver and Felicity. This can or can not be considered as part of the main 'Dose Of Reality' stories, I'll leave that up to you folks. And keep in mind this will NOT be Felicity friendly so getting pissy with me and all that will be pointless in any reviews you leave. As come on now, we all know Oliver would be pissed as Hell she's basically throwing his sacrifice out the window.**

* * *

When Oliver managed to get word that Felicity was coming to see him, the man wasn't necessarily pleased by that. As it meant a damned risky thing like that could get her killed by Diaz or his men if they got to her first. Not to mention what they might do to William if he's with her and that particular line of thought bothered him a great deal to the point that a sense of fury was bubbling deep in his gut as he waited for her to show up at the phones. And show up she did with some ridiculous pink highlights in her hair and a small injury on her forehead and on her bottom lip. _If that pink is supposed to help disguise her identity, its a terrible one._

He forced himself to take deep calming breaths as she sat down and grabbed the phone to talk with him, an action he himself did as well. "Why are you here? Do you have _ANY_ idea how dangerous it is for you to be out in the open like this?" Oliver asked of her in an angry tone.

 _So much for those calming breaths… But then again, Felicity's got the habit of breaking my calm at times._

Felicity gave him a hurt look but he paid it no mind. "I… Oliver! I, I had to see you! Especially after what Diaz almost did to me and William!"

Surely he should understand that, right!? As she couldn't think of why he wouldn't. "How's my son? Is he okay?" As long as he knew his boy was okay, Oliver could breathe a little easier.

This also hurt Felicity some but she had to try and reason with herself that her husband is under a lot of pressure right now and likely isn't thinking straight. "Y-Yeah, he's fine! We're, we're both fine. But what about you!?"

As clearly, her husband's seen some better days! "That's not important, what is important is that my son and you are safe. But so long as you are out in the open like this, that safety is highly at risk!" He told her irately.

She just stared at him for a moment before speaking, not liking how he's acting. "But I had to see you. I love you, Oliver, and I miss you terribly. Do you have ANY idea what's it like not having you by my side while being forced to hide and not knowing when Diaz may or may not show up? Do you know what it feels like in not being able to protect yourself or those closest to you?" Felicity asked of him with her lip quivering and her voice beginning to shake some with emotion.

"I did what I had to do in order to ensure everyone's safety, Felicity, its why I'm in here. You being forced to hide is just a small sacrifice and you act like that's a problem. Do you have any idea what its like for ME in knowing that you and William are out there, along with the others and at risk by an attack from Diaz at any moment, yet I'm here? Where I'm unable to do anything? And how can you ask ME that last question? You have been around me for years and should know well enough to know by now that I do know. Does what happened to my mother ring a bell with you!? To my father? To Yao Fei, to Shado, and so many others? Or have you forgotten?"

His voice had picked up a little and the anger in it had caused her to flinch some. Sniffling came from her as Felicity tried not to start crying in front of him. Oliver took a deep breath to try and calm himself down before speaking again. "I need you to get in contact with John, have him and ARGUS set up new identities for both you and William. Do more then a hair color change, Felicity. You both NEED to be back in Witness Protection." Near pleaded the man.

Felicity took a deep breath. "I… I sent William away, Oliver."

"You what!?"

"I can't protect him and myself and try and fight back against Diaz, Oliver. I'm sorry, but I can't. So, I… I sent him to a boarding school in Cambridge. He, he leaves tomorrow." Informed the Blonde/Pinkette as her decision had to be done.

Even with the massive amount of protesting William had done. Angrily claiming that she was practically abandoning him when that wasn't the case at all as she tried explaining that more than once to him. Oliver could only stare at her in shock and growing anger over this decision of her's. A decision she made without consulting him and yes, he realized the twisted irony of this particular situation. But the fact is, this could get his son killed, damnit! "I know this upsets you, Oliver, but I'm done not fighting back and hiding. This has to be done!"

"No, Felicity, it doesn't. Have you given any thought to how this could put William at risk if Diaz was to find out about this? Or did that fail to enter your consideration because you can't handle being somewhere safe and sound for the protection of you both? And once again throwing out my efforts by going against me cause YOU think your way is best."

His tone was biting and acidic and a certain guard found himself slightly curious about what exactly was making Inmate 4587 so pissed off. Only slightly curious mind you as in the long run, it didn't really matter to him where Inmate 4587's problems was concerned. "Your lack of training and your refusal to train is WHY you weren't able to defend yourself and MY son and I can only fear the worst for him because of your lack of foresight where he's concerned."

"Oliver, I-"

"No! YOU listen! Get yourself and William BACK into protective custody or so help me if something happens to William, I will NEVER forgive you. Understand me? I am BEGGING you to do this instead of tempting fate." Pleaded the angry man earnestly.

But Felicity it seemed refused to listen and told him it wasn't up to him this time, furthering to anger him more. "Then what happens to my son is on YOUR head."

Quickly, Felicity professed her love to him and tried to explain her reasoning for doing what she's doing, thinking this would get through to him. But all he would do is stare at her coldly as a guard stepped up behind him. "Time's up, 4587." Informed the man and Oliver merely nodded.

"Remember my warning, Felicity. If my son dies because of you, I will NEVER forgive you. As despite some appearances to the contrary, actions DO have consequences. And eventually? Yours WILL catch up to you." He declared coldly, slammed the phone back onto the receiver, stood up with one last cold glare towards her, and walked away.

Leaving her to sit where she was as she cried. "Nice work back there." Complimented the guard.

"Didn't know you cared."

"Oh, I don't."

Oliver rolled his eyes but said nothing else as he let the guard take him back to his cell.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Possibly petty? Perhaps, but considering Felicity's practically endangering not only her life, but William's, I do think Oliver's got all right to be pissed off with her.**


End file.
